Question: $\left(5x - 1\right)\left(2x + 6\right) = \ ?$
$= 5x \cdot \left(2x + 6\right) - 1 \cdot \left(2x + 6\right)$ $= \left( 5x \cdot 2x \right) + \left( 5x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + \left( 5x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + \left( 30x - 2x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + 28x + \left( -1 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + 28x - 6$